PPGZ love story: Home at last!
by DarkAngelz375
Summary: What will happen when the girls split up and hide,but the boys feel guilty for what they have done?CounterpartXCounterpart
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my PPGZ love story! I do not own the PPGZ, RRBZ, ect. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Momoko's POV~  
I was walking around the park in a sort of half-daydream mood I sometimes get. Around three years ago me and the rest of the PPGZ would skip classes, yet still getting good grades, and kick villain butt. Then Mojo Jojo, an evil green monkey, made a serum that made the RRBZ, the grossest boys in the world, grow older, faster, smarter, and stronger with new super powers. Around that time me and the PPGZ were in the lab when the professor s experiment blew up when we went to look at it and it gave us new powers related to our special abilities. I got fire powers along with a sonic screech since music prodigy. Miyako a.k.a. Rolling Bubbles got water powers along with being able to dream the future, and over the years she became an art prodigy and learned to draw her dreams very detailed so we know when to prepare for something important. Kaoru a.k.a. Powered Buttercup got nature powers, like controlling plants and grass as such, and got super strength since she s a sport prodigy.

Mizuki a.k.a. Bouncing Bunny got mind control powers along with super speed since she likes to run. Sayaku a.k.a. Beautiful Belle got ice powers along with the ability to heal any injury since she s always wanted to be a doctor. Yumi a.k.a. Burning Blaze got music powers and the power of invisibility since she blends so well. Kiyoshi a.k.a. Blinding Blurr got control over light along with the power of teleportation. Kuriko a.k.a. Bursting Berri got ice powers as well and the power of flight without having to be in PPGZ form. When the RRBZ next attacked us we almost died. When we just about de-transformed Kiyoshi teleported us to the lab and passed out for three days.  
We fully recovered thanks to Sayaku and left Tokyo for the sake of our lives, but we have no idea what the professor told the RRBZ when they came looking for us. We all split up so we would blend easier. Me, Miyako, and Kaoru left for Florida. Mizuki and Sayaku left for London. Yumi went to Europe. Kiyoshi and Kuriko went to Russia. I heard my phone ring We Found Love by Rihanna to see the caller I.D. say Miyako s name.  
"Hey, what s up?" I said when I answered. "_Momoko! You need to see this! Hurry up and run home, fast!_" Miyako said in some kind of rush then the line went dead. I ran home as fast as possible to our two story teal house. I burst through the door and met Miyako and Kaoru over on the couch. The flat screen TV was on pause with the news on. "What happened?!" I asked while panting franticly. Kaoru pressed the play button on the remote and the RRBZ came on the screen.  
I sat down to watch._ What the hell are they up to?_ I thought. Brick came up to the microphone with a pink rose in his hand. "Hello everyone of New Townsville, we are here to honor the death of the PPGZ. We've been recently told that the PPGZ were killed shortly after we attacked them." He said. Boomer took his place with a sunflower in his hand. "The PPGZ are literally the reason we are alive, and I personally find it difficult to sleep anymore knowing they are gone forever because of us." Boomer said with tears in his eyes. Butch stepped up with a buttercup in his hand and cleared his throat. "If we could turn back the hands of time and stop ourselves for doing what we have done, we would do it in a heart beat." He said boldly. Blade walked up with a purple lily in his hand. "The reason we have done this irreversible mistake is because we wanted to prove that we are strong and that the RRBZ are not useless annoying brats, but we went too far." He said and wiped his eyes.  
Blast stepped up with a white daisy. "We understand that the girls were so important to all of you, and now that their gone it fills us with a deep regret, so we propose to do what we can to earn all of your forgiveness and trust." He said sadly. Next Blood stepped up with a beautiful flower that looked like a fire in his hand. "The girls were more than super heroines, they were a gift. God s gift to the world. And we destroyed that wonderful present." He said with his voice cracking with sadness. Bat walked up with a black rose and a white rose in his hand. "We knew the girls even when they weren't in PPGZ form. We didn t know their names, but we recognized their shining beauty right away." He said. Burn walked up with a peach colored flower in his hand. "We deeply apologize to you and to the girls, knowing they are in a better place. We murdered them without showing them any sign of mercy, while they saved our lives when our home blew up. They showed us kindness when we first met and we were jerks to them. We are sorry Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Belle, Blaze, Blurr, and Berri. We will never forget your kindness, your intelligence, or your beauty. Thank you." He finished quietly and the boys left with teary eyes. The screen went blank when Kaoru turned the TV off. Miyako was crying, and I'll admit so was I. I stood up, catching the girls attention. "Girls," I said boldly. "Pack your bags and call the others. We re going home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! This is my second chapter! Enjoy!

~Mizuki's POV~

Sigh. We're finally going, home? That word doesn't fit Tokyo anymore. London is like my home. And now I'm leaving my home again. But Momo-san said it was important so we have to go home. Oh well. I did this once and I can do it again! "Ready to go, Mizuki?" Saya-san asked me. I nodded eagerly. She smiled and we walked to the airport, well I skipped most of the way. We bought our plane tickets and waited for our plane. When it got here we went through all that boring airport crap and got on the plane. I pulled out the photo of all the PPGZ from 3 years ago and we looked at it. Saya-san stood on the far left wearing a grey t-shirt with a large white P written in the middle, a white skirt that was mid-thigh and white ballet flats. Next was me wearing a white t-shirt with a large purple O in the middle, purple shorts, and purple converse. Kao-san was next wearing a white t-shirt with a large green W in the middle, black ripped jeans, and green converse. Momo-san stood next wearing a white t-shirt with a large pink E in the middle, a pink skirt that went to her knees and pink sandals. ( I think you know where this is going…)Miya-san was wearing a white t-shirt with a large baby blue R in the middle, a blue mid-thigh skirt, and baby blue ballet flats. Yumi-san was wearing a white t-shirt with a large crimson P in the middle, and a crimson song sleeved shirt underneath, long black skinny jeans, and crimson converse. Kiyo-san was next wearing a white t-shirt with a large black U in the middle, black shorts, and her favorite pearl anklet. Kuri-san wore a white t-shirt with a large peach F in the middle, a mid-thigh jean skirt, and white high tops. At the end was our late Power Puff Hiro Mazanae, Yumi-san's big sister. She wore a white t-shirt with a large silvery metallic F in the middle with a whole bunch of drawings and doodles around it and a silver long sleeved shirt under the t-shirt, long black jeans with silvery metallic drawing all over them, and white and silver high tops. Her black hair was around her mid-neck and it covered her ears. Her glasses shone with dirt and grime while her piercing blue eyes were hard to miss through the filth. I sobbed a bit at the sight of her in the photo. Saya-san rubbed my shoulders while the plane took off and announced that we would be in Tokyo in about 14 hours (A/N: Guessing! I don't know how long it would take!) I put the photo away and got my ipod out and turned on a random song.

~Miyako's POV~

Yay! I'm going to see Kiyoshi again! It's been so long since I saw everyone. But I do miss Hiro, our silver Power Puff. Momoko saw the sadness on my face and squeezed my shoulder while Kaoru rubbed my back. "I know, Miyako. We all miss her." Kaoru said to me. Our plane landed and when we got off Kiyoshi, Kuriko, and Yumi were already there! We ran over to them and we group hugged. Kuriko's hair was in its usual fashion (A/N I don't know how to describe her hair ) and she was wearing a peach colored dress that reached her knees with a white jacket over it and peach sandals. Kiyoshi's sand colored hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs completely covering her white eyes ( she was sick at birth and it made her blind along with her eyes white and blurry like Toph from Avatar =3) and she was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and her favorite anklet that I made for her 8th birthday. Yumi's black hair was in a stubby ponytail with the tips dyed crimson along with her bangs covering her right eye and also with crimson highlights. She had a grey t-shirt with a long sleeved plaid shirt over it, black basket ball shorts, and crimson converse with black and crimson striped socks that went up past her knees. _What was Kiyoshi doing with her bangs covering her eyes?_ I thought to myself. "Kiyoshi, what's with your bangs?" Kaoru asked Kiyoshi.

"I've been told my eyes are hideous and that I should cover them." She responded in her usual flat-toned voice.

"Well, they're wrong." Kaoru told her.

"I rather I keep my bangs like this, if that it is alright with you."

"Well it's not! You shouldn't be ashamed of your eyes!"

"Kaoru!" I snapped at her. She looked surprised. Well, she should be. I don't snap often. Kaoru pondered for a bit before running off towards a store. _What is she doing?_ I thought to myself. (A/N: italics are the thought of whoever's POV it is!) Kaoru came running back with a black plastic headband. "C'mere Kiyoshi!" She said. Kiyoshi walked over to her. (A/N: Kiyoshi can do the sensing thing Toph can! IM NOT STEALING AVATAR!) Kaoru grabbed her head and started to mess with her hair. "What are you doing?!" Kuriko shouted. She's always been a little over protective of Kiyoshi. "She can't fight if she can't see in PPGZ form, can she?" Kaoru whispered softly to us. When Kaoru was done Kiyoshi's bangs were just like mine. Mizuki and Sayaku came running up to us about 10 minutes later carrying our bags. Sayaku was hyperventilating while Mizuki just hopped up and down. _Jeez that girl has endless energy!_ We called a cab to the lab, but when we got there we couldn't find the professor, Ken, or Poochi! But we found our belts sitting in the sunlight, covered in dust. In fact, the whole place was covered in dust and cobwebs! "By my calculations, no one has been here for around 1 and a third years!" Momoko said in her I'm-a-genius-and-your-not voice. "Is it just me or do the belts look different?" Sayaku asked us. We gathered around. _They do look different! _I picked mine up. It was baby blue with white bubbles covering them and the compact was baby blue with the white P in the middle. Kaoru's was lime green with white stars all over it and the same green compact. Momoko's was pink with white hearts all over it and the same pink compact. Mizuki's was light purple with white bunny heads all over it and the same purple compact. Sayaku's was white with grey peace symbols all over it and the white compact. Yumi's was crimson with white flames all over it and the crimson compact. Kiyoshi's was black and white striped with the Yin and Yang symbol all over it outlined in opposite color of which stripe it's over ( A/N I don't know how to explain it…) and the same compact ( Black with a white P) Kuriko's was peach colored with white berries all over it and the peach compact. "Well…Let's transform!" Mizuki said. We nodded and put our belts on.

"**HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

"**ROLLING BUBBLES!"**

'**POWERED BUTTERCUP!"**

"**BOUNCING BUNNY!"**

"**BEAUTIFUL BELLE!"**

"**BURNING BLAZE!"**

"**BLINDING BLURR!"**

"**BURSTING BERRI!"**

"**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AM I WEARING?!" Buttercup shouted. Me, Blossom, Bunny, Belle, and Berri laughed at her reaction. Our uniforms are new! I was wearing a baby blue tank top that stopped above my belly button, a white skirt with a baby blue trim, my belt, a baby blue vest with a large white P on the bottom left corner, white fingerless gloves that stopped at my elbows and were lined with blue, and white boots that were lined with baby blue. The other PPGZ were wearing the same thing in their respective colors. "It feels so good to see again!" Blurr exclaimed, her eyes now cyan instead of white (A/N: when Kiyoshi is in powerpuff form she can see) "Hey girls! Why don't we go find the RRBZ and kick their asses half way to the moon!" Buttercup shouted. We all shouted in agreement and scanned the city using the cameras to find trouble. The Gang Green Gang appeared on camera 7 destroying a fast food restaurant. "Let's go!" Blossom said. "Not the RRBZ but close enough!" Berri exclaimed.

~ Kaoru's POV~

_Aw yeah! Ass kicking time! I missed beating these retards up!_ We flew there with our weapons ready and pumped with adrenaline. But when we got there the GGG were already down and tied up. There were 8 people there, probably the people who beat the GGG up. Then I heard a familiar laugh from one of the figures, followed by 7 other familiar laughs from the others. Then it hit me.

**The RowdyRuff Boys.**

"Nice jobs, guys! The PPGZ would be proud!" Brick said. _They wanted us proud?_ "Lets reveal ourselves." Blossom whispered. We nodded and jumped out from the bush we were hiding in.

"Freeze in the name of the PowerPuff Girls Z!" Blossom shouted. The boys turned around and looked at us in complete shock. "H-h-how are you a-alive?" Blade asked us. "W-w-w-we w-were t-t-t-told yo-you died." Boomer stuttered like the baby he is. Blood passed out while Bat and Blast tried to catch him, but failed miserably, which made me and Butch burst into laughter.

~Yumi's POV~

"We never died. We nearly died because of _you _so the professor split us up and sent us far away so we could be safe." Bunny said, the "you" dripping with venom. "You can trust us. We stopped being evil after you died because we felt so guilty for what we did." Blade said, touching Bunny's shoulder. _He shouldn't do that. _Bunny grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. "Why should we trust _you_?" Bunny said coldly. "Bunny! Calm down!" Belle said. Bunny let him get up and he scrambled over to his brothers. "Guys!" I said getting every ones attention. "What is it Blaze?" Berri asked me. "Music test." I said. "Music test?" The boys mumbled curiously while a huge grin grew on the girl's faces. The girls nodded in agreement. "Line up boys! This is a test to see if you're telling the truth or not! If you're still evil, Blaze's music will hurt you. But if you're good it will not!" Blurr explained. The boys lined up while I stood in front of them and prepared myself. I decided to sing CHOIR JAIL by Konomi Suzuki. I lifted up into the air as a blood red circle formed around where my feet were. _Man this is going to hurt!_

~Brick's POV~

The music filled my ears, but it didn't hurt. I looked over to the Gang Green Gang and they were screaming in pain. The song ended and Blaze collapsed to the ground and screamed in pure pain. Blood, now awake, ran over to her and picked her up, only to drop her when she electrocuted him. _It must have been really painful for him to drop her. _We all stood around her and watched her shiver like mad. Blurr sobbed into Bubbled vest while Blossom rubbed Berri's back. After about an hour Blaze finally opened her eyes and got up without a word. "Blaze what was that?!" "Are you ok?" "Are you faint?" the girls bombed her with questions while her cheeks got redder and redder by the minute. "W-well..." She started. Then she vanished! _What the hell?! _ "Damn! I hate it when she does that!" Buttercup shouted. "She'll be back. Just let her think and she'll explain everything." Belle said. "Explain please!" Butch said impatiently. Buttercup shot him an I'm-warning-you look. Blossom sighed and looked up. "Fine. Blaze has the power of invisibility so she can turn invisible then run away or attack unsighted if needed. She probably didn't know what to say so she turned invisible and flew off like she always does in uncomfortable situations." Blossom explained. Blurrs face lit up like she just realized something. She looked at us with complete hatred on her face. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE PROFFESOR AND KEN AND POOCHI YOU INCONSIDERATE ASS HOLE JERKS?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Bubbles hit the back of Blurrs head. "No swearing young lady!" She scolded her like she was her mother or something. She mumbled something I figured was rude and Bubbles smacked her again. "Sheesh isn't that her mothers job to punish her?" Blade asked. Buttercup looked at him. "You did _not_ just ask that!" She said. Tears started to form in Blurr's eyes. "What? That her mothers' job is to punish her? What's wrong with asking that?" Blade asked in confusion. Blurr got closer to crying while Bat got more and more worried.

"Stop saying that word!" Buttercup screeched at him.

"What word? _MOTHER_?" He asked very clueless. _He's dumber than Boomer! _

"Yes that! Stop saying that word!"

"Why? Does the word mother bother you?"

"Not me! Blurr! SO SHUT UP OR ELSE!"

"Heh, MOTHER MOTHER MOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!"

With that, Blurr burst into tears and disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Invisibility?" Bat asked. "Teleportation." Berri responded. I noticed Berri reach behind her back very slow like. _She's gonna attack Blade! _She pulled a bomb out and ran towards Blade!

"**Dewberry Death!"**

She threw the bomb at his face and it exploded, sending him flying back 40 feet! Boomer and Blast ran to get him while the girls tried to hold Berri back. Bubbles put her in a giant bubble while Blade came stumbling back, berry goop covering him head to toe. Berri was screaming at the top of her lungs but we couldn't hear her through the bubble. _Thank goodness we can't. _"Why don't we go back to the lab. I bet Blaze is there." Belle suggested. We nodded and followed the girls back to the lab.

~Blast's POV~

We flew towards the lab, Brick and Blossom talking about leader shit. When we got there loud music was playing from the inside. "Yep, Blaze is here. Only she can get to that level." Bunny said. _The hell is she talking about? _We walked inside and there was a large machine with several screens showing something like "just dance 3" only it consisted of dance moves with several flips and songs I've never heard before, a mini-dance stage on the floor, and a girl about the age of 14 with a jet-black helmet hooked up to the machine on her head. The level was 37 and the score was 131,342,332. The girl messed up a move and the game ended. "Damn it! So freaking close!" She shouted. Then she reached up and took the helmet off and shook her head. Her hair was exactly like Butch's only her black hair had crimson highlights, along with chocolate brown eyes. Her clothes were a grey t-shirt with a long sleeve crimson plaid shirt over it, black basketball shorts, black and crimson striped socks that stopped somewhere above her knee and crimson converse. "Hey girls!" She said to the PPGZ. "What happened to Blurr?" She asked. "Well, the purple idiot kept repeating the word mother over and over again which made her cry and teleport somewhere." Belle answered pointing at Blade. She looked at us and gasped while all the color drained from her face. Then she looked at the girls and cracked her knuckles. _Stop it already! _"Why. In. All. That. Is. Legal. Are. They. In. The. Only. Place. That. I. Feel. Safe?" She said, a dark aura surrounding her body. _OH MY GOD SHE'S SCARY! _"You saw the results! The music didn't effect them." Bunny told her. " Hey girls, should we reveal our secret identities? I mean they are good, so..." Bubbles asked, her voice trailing off. _Secret identities? _"We should wait for Blurr to get back before we decide." Blossom said. "Okay, I'm lost. Explain please!" Boomer said. And for once, we agreed with him.

"Alright, well take a seat." Blossom said. We all sat down, Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Blade, and Bunny sat in the three love seats, Butch and Buttercup stood, Burn, Berri, and Bat pulled chairs up, me and Belle at on the floor, and the strange girl leaned on the giant machine. I opened my mouth to ask a question when a girl about the age of 11 walked through the door with her head in her hands. "Oh, look. Kiyoshi's back." Belle said.

"Why are there 8 boys here?" Kiyoshi asked with her head in her hands. _How did she do that? _Then I noticed that she didn't have any shoes on, just a pearl anklet. "Hey Kiyoshi! The RRBZ are here and, as you saw the results, they are good so sit down and we shall tell them out secret identities!" Bunny said. "I'm not telling them anything." She responded. Bubbles got up and touched her shoulder. "Please Kiyo-chan? For me?" She asked her. Kiyoshi sighed and took her head out of her hands to reveal pearl white eyes. _WHAT THE HELL?! _"Fine. But only because you asked." Kiyoshi said to Bubbles. Kiyoshi stood next to Bat and stared at the floor. "OK! Ask your questions!" Blossom said. I raised my hand. "Why do you have secret identities?" I asked. "We weren't always the PPGZ. We were all just normal girls until we got hit with white Z rays." Belle answered. I nodded my head slowly as Boomer sheepishly rose his hand. "Didn't there used to be 9 Powerpuff girls? What happened to the silver one?" He asked. The strange girl got up and walked into the kitchen, apparently not wanting to hear the answer. "Well, you knew her as Bling. Her real name was Hiro Mazanae. She died trying to rescue a child from a burning building but failed to get out herself. That girl that just walked away is Yumi Mazanae, Hiro's little sister." Buttercup answered quietly. Butch's hand shot up into the air. "Can we know your secret identities? THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!" He said impatiently. Buttercup snorted while Blossom and Bubbles giggled.

"Alright! Girls, de-transform!" Blossom instructed. They all pressed the compacts on their belts and a light surrounded each of them in their respective colors. ( You know what their wearing -_-) The girls got up and stood shoulder to shoulder at the front of the room. "YUMI! Get your lazy ass in here!" The girl that used to be Buttercup shouted. Yumi walked back into the room and mumbled something rude. " Well, my real name is Momoko Akastustumi." Blossom said. "Hi! My name is Miyako Gotojuki!" Bubbles said in her bubbly voice. "Kaoru Mastubara" Buttercup mumbled. Bunny saluted and said "Mizuki Habanatu!" at the top of her lungs. "Sayaku Habanatu." Belle said while hugging Mizuki. "Kiyoshi Gotojuki." Blurr said quietly. I swear I saw hearts in Bats eyes while Berri death glared him. Yumi pinched her cheek and Berri glared at her. "Kuriko Akastustumi." She mumbled. "Yumi Mazanae be my name, don't wear it out!" Yumi proudly pronounced. "Any other questions?" Momoko asked. My brothers and I looked at eachother and finally Brick said no. Momoko smiled and said"Well then, we have a question to you boys. Would you like to live at the lab?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND imam end it here! I spend about a month to write this so you better like it! By the way, I POSTED THIS CHAPTER ON MY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS 08/05 FOR PEOPLE WHO READ THIS IN THE FUTURE! So if you liked this please tell me and it will inspire me to write more FASTAAAAAAAAA!

Buttercup: You better write faster!

Me: Shaddup or I'll make you die in the story -_-

Buttercup : I'll be quiet now…

Me: GOOD GIRL =D

BYEZZZZZZZZZZ FOAR NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

AND I'M BAAAAAAACK! God 8th grade is a bitch -_ now I shall answer Arctic Queen's question! Kuriko is Momoko's little sister so yes she's in here =). DISCLAIMER GO.

PPGZ and RRBZ : Dark does not own any of the original PPGZ,RRBZ,Kuriko,ect. She only owns her OC!

~Kaoru's POV~

Momoko wants the boys to live in the lab?! Is she insane?! "Momoko! You seriously think it's a good idea to let the boys live here?! Around all these chemicals that Boomer will most likely knock over and make the place explode?!" I screeched at her. "Calm down, Kaoru! We have to live here since our families will probably freak when the see us so we might as well let them live here just incase there is an emergency, right?" She asked me. "And that's why your leader, Momo-san!" Mizuki said cheerfully. The boys look at each other for a second. "Sure, beats living in the dump Mojo called home." Butch said with his signature sexy smirk. _Wait, WHAT?! Calm down, Kaoru. He is the farthest thing from sexy. He's a gross, immature, little child and you will always see him as a brat. _"Ok, actually I have another question?" Boomer said sheepishly. _Get some confidence kid! Or at least grow some balls. _"Sure, what is it Boomer?" Miyako asked him. He nodded his head toward Yumi's game machine. "What's that, and who built it?" I smacked my forehead at his stupidity. "That's two questions, dumb ass. Don't you know math?" I asked very harshly. I admit that was mean but I'm not having a very good day. Miyako glared at me then looked at Yumi to answer the question. Yumi sighed then looked at Boomer. "It's a game machine. My sister built it a few months before she died when I broke our game console trying to beat 'Just Dance 2'. It doesn't just play dance games; it does all sorts of stuff. Like karaoke, video games, whatever you can think of." The boys eyes widened and I chucked at their reaction. "I'm going to go make a cake! You boys go get your stuff while we tidy this place up!" Mizuki announced proudly. The boys flew out the window while we went around sweeping, dusting, and killing things with brooms.

~Le time skip bcuz I can =3~

~Bat's POV~

We barged through the door with out stuff, and ended up flinging the door off its hinges. The girls sweat dropped while Blast and Butch went to get stuff to fix the door. I set my stuff on the floor and sat on the couch and looked around. _This place seems a lot better than mojos place. _Kiyoshi walks over to me "hello…" she says. "You know, you're a lot different when you're not trying to kill me." I respond. She sits down next to me but doesn't look me in the eye. "Hey, Kiyoshi, why don't you ever look at people when you talk to them?"

"It's pointless. I can't see them, so why bother?"

"Well, it's kinda rude not to..."

"What's ruder, not looking them in the eye or disgusting them with my eyes?"

"I don't think they're ugly. They're pretty. And you think Belle, uh; Sayaku has a problem with it?"

"Well...no..."

"Then neither should you!"

"Shut up, it's not like you got made fun of your entire life for being sick at birth!"

And with that, she storms off; leaving a very guilty and ashamed Bat. "Smooth move, bro. I can hear the wedding bells already!" Said a very amused Butch from behind Bat. Bat felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he left the room, all while telling Butch to go choke on his own cock like he always does.

~Butch's POV~

_That little bastard! I do NOT suck my own cock!_ I felt massive heat fill my pale skin as my brothers laughed at me. So, to shut them up I picked up the table and threw it across the room, hoping Kaoru didn't hear Bat. But my hopes were wrong as Kaoru came out of the open attic laughing her pretty little ass off. I felt my damn face getting redder. "So." Kaoru started, still recovering from laughing. "You like dicks? Always knew you were gay!" She said as she pulled on my ponytail. "Oww!" I screeched as she did. She laughed and walked away. _Damn, she'll never like me…_ My brothers laughed harder than ever. I death glared them and they looked like a zombie just ate a puppy.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing"

_The hell? Who's singing? _I follow the voice for what seems like hours. I couldn't find the mystery voice and was about to give up I heard the sweet voice yet again.

"For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"

The voice was much closer this time. Right around the corner to be exact. I ran into the basement to find the singing voice belonged to…

CLIFFHANGER! Well my friends I was really REALLY surprised to see so many people liked my story! I'm eh not very popular, so it really surprised me. 8TH GRADE IS A BITCH! So please be patient =(


End file.
